


Come to Me

by LilahMarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilahMarie/pseuds/LilahMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...Levi knew he had darkness in him. Can’t grow up in the slums without your psych becoming something less than pristine. But he had never felt so demented. So sick...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Me

Levi was not an unreasonable man. He actually liked to consider himself of possessing more than average intellect. Maybe not up to the scientist’s level, but definitely above those of your average dimwit. He was aware of his strengths and weaknesses, his faults, and his value. He knew how important he was(he wasn’t given the title of Humanity’s Strongest for shits and giggles). And while not one to boast or lord his superiority he knew his unofficial title and rank in the corps were well earned. 

Because of all this, he knew, if he were one to self indulge, he could have practically anything(one) he wanted as his disposal. As was his due for his service to mankind. But he was not driven to frivolous, useless materials or endeavors. Aware of the more important picture, aware of the possibility that every day he walked the earth might indeed be his last. That tended to put perspective into one’s outlook.

And hence, Levi was not one to want or need anything. He could always make do and thrive on the barest essentials. A skill he was proud of and that always came in handy, especially out in the field. What good was he as a soldier if he couldn’t survive without luxuries? Wouldn’t that be something? To not fall at the hands of a fumbling titan, but at starvation because he was inept at surviving outside the walls. The thought was ludicrous. And enough to make sure not only he, but his squad and fellow soldiers were capable of surviving with the minimum if need be as well.

Which was what brought him to this very moment of watching the 104th make complete fools of themselves.

“Stop drinking the water Blouse.”

“Glaring won’t start the fire Kirstein.”

“Yeager does not need your help Ackerman.”

“…good job, Arlert.”

Levi continued to walk through the camp, observing. If this is what humanity had to depend on, they might all just meet their doom and die out yet. Arms folded and now leaning against a nearby tree, Levi’s eyes trailed over his newest obsession. His thoughts sparked again. He’d kill anyone who found out or noticed, but Levi could readily admit to himself that he had a serious problem concerning his charge. A problem of a physical nature. Denial was a waste of time, as useless as telling Hanji to shut the hell up. And so Levi simply accepted the fact that he wanted Eren Jeager. Underneath him. Against a wall. Shit, against a tree for all he cared, he wasn’t picky, because Levi felt what he normally never did. Want. Need. All inspired by that idiotic, passionate brat.

And he wasn’t blind. Eren might as well have been a puppy, the way he followed Levi like he was his master. If he had a tail, it’d be wagging anytime Levi even sniffed in his direction. It was definitely cute. Though Levi would shit a brick before ever saying that out loud. The hero worship wasn’t new. He got it from everyone. But he had never wanted to take advantage of it before. And the problem now, was that now he did. He couldn’t control the dark thoughts of luring Eren in. Of letting him get close to him, close enough for Levi to slowly make him his. The issue wasn’t whether he could succeed, because he knew he would. Levi was anxious for a different reason. And that reason was that he knew that stopping at physically seducing the boy wouldn’t satisfy him. Some sick, twisted _thing_ inside of him wanted Eren to be completely, irrevocably _his_. In both mind and body. He wanted to twist the boy so around his finger he wouldn’t dare think of anyone else ever again, in any way. Would only be concerned with Levi. Wouldn’t take a shit unless so ordered by Levi.

Levi knew he had darkness in him. Can’t grow up in the slums without your psych becoming something less than pristine. But he had never felt so demented. So sick. The boy was a teenager. A kid. And all Levi could think about was those green(or were they blue?) eyes glazed and blown wide as he whimpered and begged _wrecked_ for Levi to fuck him. To use him. For anything, as long as it was Levi. And Levi wanted it. So much he could taste it, hear it, smell the vision of his Eren. And Eren was his, wasn’t he? Erwin practically gifted the boy to him. For this exact purpose? Of course not. Would Erwin consent and allow Levi to take advantage of the boy(and this would be exactly that)? Definitely not.

And that’s why he had to be smart. Sneaky. There wasn’t even a question whether or not Levi was going to do something or not. Levi had never, after his years of joining the service, ever wanted or asked of anything for himself. He wouldn’t even have started now, if it hadn’t been for the boy. But this proverbial fruit was too tempting for him to deny. It would be difficult. But Levi thrived at challenges. He wouldn’t have lived this long if he had been one to give into fear or other such fickle emotions.

He was going to make Eren his.

**\----**

Unbeknownst to Levi, someone else was watching the 104th as well. And they couldn’t help but pause at the sight of his second in command, downright staring at one of the trainees. There was a hard glint in the captain’s eyes, and maybe unaware himself, but he had been licking his lips periodically for the past two minutes. The captain was never one to show even that tiny of a tell tale sign of being human. Anything other than impersonating a statue was his idea of weakness after all. So what could have his normally stoic, nearly perfect soldier so riled up inside he would deviate from being the glacier he was, even if unknowingly?

Whatever it was, if it caused the captain to lose focus like this even now, who’s to say it wouldn’t on the battlefield or when he needed to be in tune with his surroundings the most? This just wouldn’t do. This needed to be dealt with. Humanity’s Strongest could not be allowed to soften. And since the captain would never come right out and admit any such flaws or growing weakness in his character, he would have to look into this himself.

The commander turned and walked back into the compound.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I'm doing lol, I just really wanted to write something and Eren/Levi will be my otp forever!!! :p Please give me feedback, ideas, suggestions, whatever you want so I know someone is reading and wants me to continue!!!


End file.
